This invention is related to bases used in the game of baseball, softball, and similar sports using bases, and more particularly to the construction of a base having a system for anchoring the base to the ground.
Bases used in playing softball are temporarily anchored to the ground for a game. Frequently a base must be relocated to different locations depending upon the age of the players. Younger players have a shorter baseline distance than adult players. Further, in many cases, bases must be removed after each game to avoid theft.
The standard practice is to drive a couple of stakes into the ground that are spaced approximately the width of the bag. The bags have straps that are threaded through the eyes of the stakes and then buckled down. This process is unsatisfactory, because the straps cannot be adequately tightened and consequently are loose.
Prior art related to this problem, includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,383 issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Betty F. Yamakuchi et al. for xe2x80x9cBase for Little League Baseball Fieldxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,486 issued Jan. 15, 1985 to Charles C. Fuller for xe2x80x9cBall Base Construction Anchorxe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,146 issued Sep. 17, 1974 to David L. Golomb for xe2x80x9cBaseball Base Ground Fastening Devicexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,784 issued Nov. 30, 1954 to Louis A. Orsatti et al. for xe2x80x9cBaseball Base Anchoring Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,736 issued May 31, 1949 to John G. Fleming for xe2x80x9cBaseball Basexe2x80x9d
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide a base having an improved anchoring arrangement. The base is 15xe2x80x3 square with 3xe2x80x3 sidewalls and includes a core covered by fabric covering. An elongated plastic plate is disposed on the bottom side of the base with the plate""s ends extending 1xc2xdxe2x80x3 beyond the opposite sides of the base.
A horizontal strap is passed through the base with the ends of the strap exiting through slits in the opposite sides of the base. The strap ends are threaded through slots in the plate and then tightly fastened to the bottom side of the plate. A pair of spikes is then inserted through openings adjacent the extreme ends of the plate to anchor the plate to the ground.
This arrangement provides an improved means for anchoring the base to the ground while permitting the base to be easily removed for relocation.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.